Children of the Moon
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Derek and Edward discover that vampires and werewolves cannot resist the urge to slaughter one another as mortal enemies and Stiles receives the bite, finally joining the pack. I'd meant to do that a little differently, but my Muse reared its head.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Moon

Author Note: This follows the book Breaking Dawn, not the movie. Also is post-season two of Teen Wolf.

Chapter One

Chris Argent had never been to a town quite like Volterra. He could appreciate the old buildings, the midieval architecture. He stepped into the town square under the looming shadow of the old clock tower. He was supposed to be meeting someone here. What was her name again? Two male figures pale as milk stepped out into the sunlight and Chris suddenly had to cover his eyes. They approached him.

"You should be lucky human," the larger one spoke. "Not everyone can say they've seen one of us and lived to tell the tale."

"Just what are you?" Chris asked, slightly nervous.

"In time," the large one told him. "Follow us."

Chris followed the two whatever these guys were down an alley. He felt a twinge of nerves when he realized they were leading him to a dead end. The large one turned and gave him a smirk.

"Relax human," he laughed. "I can sense your fear. Here."

The shorter one stooped down and lifted up a metal lid. Wait! Surely they weren't going into...

"Down," the larger one ordered with a nasty grin.

Chris shrugged and descended into the odiforous dank of the sewer.

"Is your mistress used to meeting her guests in sewers?" Chris asked with an air of amusement.

"Our mistress might rip your throat out if you don't mind your tongue," the shorter one threatened with a laugh.

Chris was growing to like this exchange less and less. After walking for about ten minutes they reached a large circular iron door. It swung aside for them, opening out into a luxurious entrance hall of what looked to be a midieval castle. A figure in a hooded cloak was standing before them as Chris made his way in behind the two pale ones.

"Chris Argent a presume?" the hooded figure spoke. It was a woman's voice.

"Yes," he greeted plesantly, extending his hand. "I assume you're Lady Jane?"

She did not take his hand.

"Lets cut to the chase," she said coldly. "I need you to do a little job for me. You see the Volturi kind of lost face with a little incident in your country about a year ago."

"The Vol what?" Chris asked.

"It matters not," Jane replied in a cool voice. "You hunt werewolves yes?"

"In a matter of speaking," Chris agreed.

"Well I want to offer you a job," Jane went on. "There's a town called Forks. I believe its in what you call Washington. The Volturi would like you to shake things up so to speak. Your job is to take out the werewolves of the Quillette tribe. I don't care how many you take out. We'll pay you two-thousand dollars a head. That ought to get things going between the wolves and the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" Chris asked curiously.

Jane raised her chalky white hands and lowered her hood, exposing blond hair and a youthful face, but her expression was cold as ice and furious.

"Its none of your business who the Cullens are," she said in a hiss, a warning tone. "Your matter isn't with them. Just take out a wolf or two, or I really don't care how many. We'll handle it after that."

"What if I decline this job?"

Jane eyed him and for the first time her face showed a kind of delight. It was cruel.

"Then you die," she whispered. "Do you know what we are, Mr. Argent?"

"I can make a guess," he replied carefully. "We share a common enemy. You're vampires."

"You're not very surprised," she said with amusement. "Though I suppose you wouldn't be. You have a good deal of experience with the supernatural, don't you Mr. Argent? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Chris agreed. "How am I to collect my pay?"

Jane hissed impatiently, as though his questions annoyed her, and those glowing eyes were really making him nervous. He was sure that vampires could be just as dangerous, if not more dangerous than werewolves.

"When the Volturi come..." Jane hesitated and her expression became hungry again. "...we'll make sure that you are...properly compensated."

A shudder ran down Chris' spine at that, but he composed himself and nodded. Could he really trust these Volturi people?

"One more thing Argent," Jane spoke as he turned around to leave. "You mention this to no one. Don't think that the Volturi can't find you, and don't think that alliances can save you. We can deal with werewolves."

Chris followed the two vampire escorts back out wondering if he would regret making this bargain.


	2. Chapter 2

Children of the Moon

Chapter Two

Allison laughed as Scott grabbed her hands and twirled her around in a circle. They were standing outside of the Argent house, having just returned from a movie.

"Well I would come inside," Scott said with a grin. "You know how your family is though."

"Yeah its okay Scott," she said with a nod.

"I love you," Scott told her gently, squeezing her hand softly.

She stepped closer to him and he caught a whiff of her perfume, filling him up, intoxicating him. His breathing became more ragged.

"Love you too," she whispered, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

It didn't last nearly long enough before a low cough was heard. The two of them pulled away and grinned sheepishly at Allison's father, Chris Argent. Chris gave Scott a distrusting glare and motioned for his daughter to follow him inside. She closed the door and started on him.

"Why'd you do that?" she began accusingly.

"Allison this will be much easier this way," he sighed. "Kinda like pulling off a band-aid, fast and all at once."

"What are you even talking about?" she asked, her voice still accusing.

"Allison honey," her father began with a sigh. "I know you're not going to like this, but we have to move again."

Allison felt like a load of bricks dropped into her stomach.

"No, what?" she asked in a hurt voice. "Dad you can't..."

"My mind is already made up," he said, his tone final.

She sobbed and started to walk toward her room, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Allison listen to me," he said gently. "Please?"

She stopped and turned around to face him. Tears were pouring down her cheek, making her mascarra run.

"Honey this family comes first," he spoke softly. "I've been offered a really good job. What's better is its not even very far away. Its in Washington. Now God willing you and Scott can continue whatever it is you have...on a long distance basis."

"A long distance basis?" she asked incredously. "No scratch that! I don't want to talk right now."

She jerked her hand away and stormed up the stairs.

"Allison," her dad called after her, to no avail.

Chris Argent felt a twinge of guilt and regret. If only he hadn't made a deal with those...people.

ooo0ooo

"Let me get this straight?" Derek began, running a hand across his face. "Allison and the Argents are moving to Forks, Washington?"

"Yeah," Scott said with a frown. "That's the problem."

Derek sighed and looked like he was actually trying to be careful with what he said next.

"Well Scott..." he hesitated. "...problem, depending on one's perspective."

Scott looked at him angrily and gave a primal growl.

"Calm down," Derek ordered calmly yet sternly. "What I mean is you can't exactly expect _me _to feel bad about the Argents leaving town. Scott, I know this must be hard for you, but there are more fish in the sea."

Scott looked away from him sadly. Derek did something rare for him. He reached out and took Scott's hand supportively.

"Hey," he said softly. "Scott look at me."

Scott turned to face him and Derek was giving the most reassuring look he was capable of.

"There are," he assured him. "It'll hurt at first, but trust me, you'll be fine."

Scott didn't feel like he would be fine, ever.

ooo0ooo

Stiles focused on his laptop screen, reciting the words there. He didn't know why he felt urges to mess with this stuff.

"As I will, and mote it be," he muttered.

Nothing. Stiles sighed and slammed his laptop shut in frustration. Magic never worked for him. He may as well give it up. He was bad at that like he was everything else. Stiles stood and proceeded to his bed, flopping down and turning on his side. It wasn't long before he was drifting into a doze.

"Stiles," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hm?" he asked sleepily.

He hadn't felt this presence, this presence since...and suddenly he was wide awake. This was like _her _presence.

"Stiles," the voice repeated softly.

"Mother?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"No just me," a rough male voice answered, though not unkindly.

He looked up and gave a jump.

"Derek!" he exclaimed. "You gotta stop doing that to people. Could you at least knock on my window?"

Derek smirked.

"Hey I just came by to put you on notice," he said.

"Put me on notice?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't overreact Stiles," Derek warned. "Just listen okay? Scott's going to be going through a hard time. He'll need your support. Allison's moving."

"What?" Stiles asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "I'm sure he'll be along to confide in you anytime, cry on your shoulder, or whatever it is you guys do."

Stiles snorted. Derek narrowed his eyes. Geez couldn't he ever lighten up?

"Alright Sourwolf I get it," Stiles sighed. "Can I get back to dreaming about..."

He stopped and looked away. Derek didn't need to know who he thought he'd been dreaming about.

"Stiles," Derek said gently, and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles' brought his sad eyes to meet Derek's own, and there was sorrow there to match his own.

"I know," Derek muttered. "I know what its like."

Stiles sniffled, willing with all his might not to lose face in front of Derek, and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm alright," he lied.

Derek sat down next to him on the bed. Stiles for some strange reason actually liked it when his sourwolf showed this caring, more affectionate side. If it wasn't Derek with his almost uncreasing scowl and creepy eyes it'd be almost endearing. Still, why had he thought he'd heard his mother's voice calling out to him before Derek had showed up?

Author's Note: Next chapter is Forks


	3. Chapter 3

Children of the Moon

Chapter Three

Bella smiled in spite of herself at the hyperactive bundle of joy occupying her lap. Renesmee certainly was growing at an astonishing rate. She already had the body and social skills of a very intelligent ten year old though she had only been born last year. The year had been wonderful, everything Bella ever could have wanted. Life with the Cullens was great, and always eventful. Emmett was like the burly big brother she'd never had. Alice was the perfect sister. Rosalie well, they'd managed to adjust to each other's presence. Bella stopped and her pulse quickened as she sniffed at the air. Wolf. She'd always trusted the wolves and considered them her friends, but getting rather tense at their presence was a Cullen thing, and she was learning that quickly too. She smiled to herself knowingly as the doorbell rang.

"Let mommy up okay?" she said to her daughter gently.

"Yay!" Renesmee exclaimed, rushing to the door excitedly.

Bella sighed and shook her head at her daughter's antics with a smirk.

"Jake!" Renesmee said happily when she opened the door.

"Hi precious," Jake grinned, picking her up in his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

Renesmee looked at him with a somewhat softer smile and planted a gentle kiss on Jake's lips. Okay so she wasn't entirely stupid. Jake had imprinted on their daughter, and well, Bella and Edward were still adjusting to that. They mostly let a kiss here or there slide. Apparently Renesmee was quite taken with Jake too, and Bella wondered just how mature mentally her very extrodinary child was.

"Jake," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Bella," he waved. "Just came to see you and Nessie. Where's Edward?"

"Oh he's out hunting," Bella replied. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Jake told her, his expression more serious. "Listen. The elders are worried. Very worried. They all keep saying that they can sense something coming, like something distant, but coming ever closer."

"They could be right," a voice spoke from behind him.

Alice walked into the room giving a quick smile, but Bella knew that look. Alice was nervous about something and trying not to show it.

"Hi Jake," Alice greeted pleasantly.

"Hi Alice," he replied with a small smile.

"Alice," Bella spoke, suddenly nervous and drawing their eyes to her. "What do you mean they could be right? Have you seen anything?"

Alice's face became anxious and her expression deeply worried.

"Jake don't take this the wrong way," Alice said in almost a whisper. "I saw in my visions, wolves, death."

Jake looked at her and his look was almost agonized. He knew well enough to know that Alice's predictions were rarely ever wrong. Was his pack in danger?

"Death?" he asked breathily, his eyes wide. "You're sure?"

"That isn't all," Alice went on. "Just remember Jake that my visions can be wrong, or they can change entirely, but...I think I saw another pack."

"Another pack?" Jake asked in shock. "Couldn't be. There isn't any others like us."

"Not like you maybe," Alice replied. "But remember what the Volturi said? The children of the moon..."

Jake's complexion seemed to lighten a shade or two, matching the look of almost terror on his face now.

"What if it is?" he asked in a whisper, turning to Bella. "I don't know how to handle actual werewolves! What if they're coming to kill us?"

"Jake calm down," Alice spoke calmly. "I shouldn't have told you. You're already reading into it too much."

Jake drew in a breath and covered his eyes with his hand, letting out a long exhale. He nodded.

"You're right Alice," he said, turning away from both of them. "Could be nothing."

To himself he thought: 'Could be everything.'


	4. Chapter 4

Children of the Moon

Chapter Four

Stiles turned over in his sleep and groaned. In his dream he was surrounded by darkness, that gradually become thunder, and rain pouring on him. He was in the graveyard. No not there! His eyes fell on his mother's tombstone.

"Mother no," he sobbed.

"Stiles," a voice spoke.

The thundering night suddenly became brighter than day and the rain ceased. A glowing orb of light descended and took form in front of him.

"Mother?" he asked in a low voice.

"No Stiles," the radiant female figure spoke. "I am the goddess."

Stiles' eyes widened and he covered his eyes to shield himself from the light.

"No you're just a dream," he insisted.

"Stiles," the goddess said gently. "Do you yet know your destiny? What part you truly play for Derek's pack, and for everyone?"

"What destiny?" Stiles questioned.

"Your mother's book," the goddess replied. "Do you have it?"

"Her book?" he asked strangely.

"Stiles listen to me," the goddess spoke, more urgently. "Evil is coming. Its greater than any evil you or the pack have yet faced. Derek is going to take you all toward it unknowingly. Lives and souls are at stake. You must be on your guard. Stay true to the old ways and the gods will protect you."

"Why me?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Because you're good Stiles," the goddess said, smiling at him. "Incredibly good. Loyal and true to everyone, and giving. You are one of the pieces to stopping the evil, but you also have someone in particular to watch over, to protect."

"Lydia?" Stiles wondered aloud.

The goddess shook her head no.

"The one you have protected," the goddess said softly. "The one you must protect. You will become more powerful than any of them Stiles. Your mother's book..."

The goddess's voice became distant and her light began to fade.

"S-Stiles connection breaking," the goddess said, popping out and back in. "Your mother's book...basement..."

The goddess was gone and Stiles suddenly awoke breathing heavily with sweat stuck to his arms and forehead. He jumped up from his bed and hurriedly left his room, making a dash for the basement door downstairs. He'd always felt that maybe he did have a great destiny, maybe he could make a difference. Maybe this was it.


	5. Chapter 5

Children of the Moon

Chapter Five

Alice gasped and supported herself against the kitchen countertop as the vision hit her. She saw a tall, Caucasian male with black hair and glowing red eyes. The scene shifted to a man with a crossbow shooting an arrow at a full-fledged wolf. The Caucasian male with spiky black hair was back, knelt down and petting the wolf gently, whispering to it. She gasped and her eyes widened, taking in the surroundings of their kitchen with all its top-notch modern appliances. Ironically, the kitchen was the only room of the Cullen house they almost never used. That settled it. She needed to call Jake about what she'd saw.

oo0oo

"You're sure about this?" Jake asked into the reciever. "A tall, white male with glowing red eyes seeming to comfort one of my wolves, who had just been shot by a hunter?"

Billy was sitting in his wheelchair nearby listening in on Jacob's conversation. His eyes narrowed seriously with worry as his grandson repeated the details.

"That's right Jake," Alice replied in the affirmative. "What do you think it means?"

"I honestly couldn't say," Jake said honestly. "Glowing red-eyes. Are you sure it isn't someone like you?"

"I'm not too sure," Alice admitted. "In a way it didn't feel like that though."

When Jake finished the phone call Billy wheeled forward a little toward him.

"Sounds like Alice is confirming the dreams and visions of many of the elders," he muttered with worry in his voice.

"You don't suppose it could be the real children of the moon do you?" Jake asked with equal nervousness. "The Volturi said that we're not actually werewolves."

"I don't know what any of this means," Billy replied shakily, keeping his resolved look in tact. "If it is the children of the moon can we be sure that they come as our friends, and not as our enemies?"

"Alice said the person in the dream was comforting a full-fledged wolf," Jake said. "Sounds like one of ours."

ooOoo

Stiles huffed and slammed his locker shut. Cop-blocked. His dad had caught him digging around in the basement, and for some suspicious reason, really hadn't liked it. He'd strongly warned Stiles to stay out of the basement. Well, it didn't matter. Stiles could just search when he got home. He hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder and saw his best friend coming toward him. He looked sad.

"Allison left this morning," Scott said in a low voice. "She's gone."

"Aw man, I'm sorry," Stiles replied sympathetically, pulling his friend into a hug. "This must be hard for you I know."

"Thanks Stiles," Scott told him. "You're a good friend."

Stiles pulled back and smiled at him with those shining eyes, so good and loyal. Scott was grateful.

ooOoo

Stiles re-stacked the last box with a sigh. He was all sweaty and worked up, and the worst part was no book. Maybe he'd just dreamed the whole thing. Suddenly the room seemed to become quite cold, even though he'd just finished searching through a mountain of boxes. The basement light flickered out and then a glowing orb popped up out of nowhere.

"This isn't happening Stiles," he told himself in a low voice. "You've just been working too hard."

"Stiles," a female voice echoed through the basement.

"You're not real!" Stiles shouted.

The orb shifted and began to float up the basement stairs. Stiles didn't know why he followed it. It was almost hypnotizing. He felt drawn to it.

"Stiles," the voice echoed again.

It led him to the door of his father's bedroom. No wait! He was explicitedly forbidden to ever step in his dad's room without permission. His hand reached out for the doorknob and he hesitated. The orb passed through the door and vanished from sight.

"Fuck it," Stiles thought, grabbing the doorknob and turning it.

The door flew open, but there was no orb. Stiles almost turned to go when he noticed the cardboard box on his dad's nightstand. It was like the ones he'd sorted through in the basement. Was his dad hiding something from him? Stiles carefully approached, fearing he'd here his dad come through the front door downstairs anytime. He opened the box and saw a tattered up old book inside. Now he was curious. He felt a strange almost tingling sensation and he gripped the book and slowly lifted it out of the box. His heart jumped excitedly when he saw the five-pointed star etched into the cover. He opened the book carefully and the wind seemed to brush a few pages aside to a page titled: rite of the initiate. Stiles hesitated, his heart now beating a thousand miles a minute, and began to read:

"This is the legacy of the mages," his voice cracked slightly. "Our legacy. Through the generations this book shall pass until destined mage finally to grasp. This is our legacy and our power. I want the power."

Stiles felt a burst of energy rush around him like being whipped by a mighty wind, but it wasn't cold. He was thrown back by a force and took a few moments to recover himself. Now it felt like the energy was resting on him, and then it had gone into him. He looked at his hands strangely and thought about something. Hair began to grow on his fingers and palm.

"Never mind," he whispered, and the hair receeded.

He couldn't look away from his hands where the hair had just been moments ago. His eyes were wide and he could hear his excited breaths. Holy shit! The book had somehow mad he, Stiles Stilinski, a mage!


	6. Chapter 6

Children of the Moon

Chapter Six

Stiles wasn't sure how he should tell anyone his new secret, and he really had to be careful with his thoughts now. He could make things happen sometimes if he thought about it hard enough. Last night at dinner when his dad had come home he'd been so nervous about sneaking into his room. His anxiety had risen high and his dad's glass cracked, spilling milk over the table. His dad had laughed it off. Stiles wasn't amused. He knew this could be dangerous. Of course it could be! Now he was sitting at lunch with Scott.

"Something wrong Stiles?" Scott asked him, nibbling at his pizza. "You haven't been very talkative today.

"I told you I'm fine," Stiles said irritably.

"You're my best friend," Scott said. "Don't lie...please."

"Fine," Stiles huffed. "I'll show you."

Scott's eyebrows shot up and Stiles broke a piece off of his slice of pizza and sat it down. What was his best friend doing? Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled like he was focusing. Scott watched in amazement as the piece of pizza Stiles had broken off began to expand until it was another slice. Stiles' eyes opened and his breathing was coming in rapid bursts.

"Dude," Scott whispered.

"I'm a witch," Stiles explained. "All I can tell you is I found something of my mom's- okay?"

"Wow Stiles," Scott said with a nervous laugh. "Guess we're not the only ones with super powers anymore huh?"

Stiles couldn't help but grin at that.

oo0oo

Stiles looked up at the ruins of the burnt out Hale house. He had one more person to tell about his power. One more person that mattered anyway. Why did Derek matter anyway?

"I know you know I'm here," Stiles sing-songed under his breath.

Derek was before him in a flash of air. He was glaring as usual.

"You really gotta learn to smile sour..."

"Shut up Stiles," Derek snapped. "Why are you here?"

"I have something to show you," Stiles replied.

"Not interested," Derek told him.

"Oh you will be, trust me," Stiles said with a laugh.

The boy proceeded to one of the Hale rose bushes and plucked a rose. Derek's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Stiles stooped down and placed the rose on a patch of dirt. He picked up a random stick and began drawing a circle into the dirt around the flower. Derek remained silent as he watched this, but his face had shifted to a curious look. Stiles cast aside the stick and stretched out his hand, closing his eyes to focus. Derek's eyes widened in surprise as the stem of the rose grew and other roses budded out from it and bloomed. Stiles took a breath and stopped, looking strained. Derek was looking at him with a rare expression for him- shock.

"You're a mage," Derek growled in a low voice.

"Yeah," Stiles laughed nervously. "Who knew it ran in the family huh?"

Derek walked toward him, his face expressionless. Stiles nervously began backing away from him. Derek scowled and bolted forward like lightning, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. Stiles' eyes widened.

"Alright Derek, calm down..."

Derek eyed him sternly, but surprisingly he smirked.

"You've just been promoted to _official_ pack member," he muttered. "Congrats Stilinski."


	7. Chapter 7

Children of the Moon

Chapter Seven

Allison didn't like Forks. It was rainy and cold, even in the summer. She didn't like the high school either. Everyone was so to themselves and conservative. This town only had a cheesy diner for a eatery for gods' sakes! She met a girl named Melissa on her first day who mostly bombarded her with questions about California. She was strangely glad to get home, and then she realized how alone she was. She opened her Facebook and decided to send a message to Scott: 'miss you'.

He wasn't on. She signed and closed her laptop. Her dad chose that moment to let himself into her room.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked softly.

"I miss everyone," Allison said sadly.

Chris nodded and put his hand on her shoulder giving her an optimistic smile.

"Cheer up Princess," he encouraged her. "You can come with me to La Push this weekend. I'm interested in the local tribe."

Allison perked up a little at that.

ooOoo

The La Push beach was just as gloomy and cloudy as Forks was. The waves crashed against the beach in great torrents. No way she was ever going to chance swimming in that! Her dad was nervous about something and kept shooting glances at some of the local native boys. Some of them noticed his gaze and narrowed their eyes at him, making him look away. She hoped he wasn't prejudiced.

"Why did we come here?" she asked. "The natives are getting suspicious of you."

"Well this is kinda why we moved here Allison," he said, choosing his words carefully. Should he tell her everything? "My work has to do with the tribe."

"I hope it isn't hunting work," Allison replied in a anxious voice.

"No of course not," her dad lied.

ooOoo

"Mom where's dad?" Allison asked, placing the dishes into the cabinets that her mother washed.

"Allison he had to work late tonight," she replied irratably. Allison knew that meant don't ask questions.

"Be honest with me," Allison pressed. "Is he here to hunt?"

"No," her mother grouched. "And stop asking questions!"

ooOoo

Chris Argent checked his gloves to make sure there were no holes in them. He didn't want the creatures getting his scent. He knelt down lower in some bushes at the La Push reservation. He put on the leather gloves and took his bow, loading some arrows. Monkshood tipped arrows. It should be effective. One of them was stepping out of their house now. A young boy. Was he even overage? Chris decided he was and took aim. He pulled the arrow back and released. Seth Clearwater felt a piercing pain and let out a loud groan of pain. A few more arrows pierced him and he cried out, his clothes ripping and he became a wolf. Chris' eyes widened in shock. He wasn't like the Hales. He was an actual wolf. The wolf was groaning and rolling around on the ground in pain like he was on fire. Chris sent one more arrow for good measure and quietly slipped away. Jacob opened his front door wondering which of his pack could be playing around at this hour. His eyes fell on Seth with arrows in his flesh and rolling around.

'On Fire, help me' Seth pleaded into his mind.

Jake ran forward and grabbed one of the arrows, pulling hard. Seth let out a roar of pain. Jake looked at the tip of the arrow. Something blue and glowing. He sniffed, but he couldn't identify the scent.

ooOoo

Seth was back in human form and lying in bed at Jake's house. His skin was extremely pale and he was sweating almost contantly. Jake kept looking at him in worry. Seth couldn't die. He was too young...too pretty to die. Billy put the arrow down and wheeled over looking grim.

"Well?" Jake asked.

"Monkshood," Billy replied. "Used to kill werewolves. Its poison to them."

"Will it kill Seth?" Jacob questioned with wide eyes.

"I don't think so," Billy said. "We're not technically werewolves, remember. I think it has a similar, but not an identical effect. I think Seth has aconyte poisoning. The toxins should flush with rest and time."

Jake covered his eyes with his hand and shed a few tears. Why would someone shoot such an arrow at one of his pack? He couldn't get a scent. Was this what Alice had warned about?


	8. Chapter 8

Children of the Moon

Author's Note: Someone asked me about pairings. There will be pairings in this story, but that doesn't become more of a focus until later. There will be lots of Edward and Bella stuff, possibly Jacob and Seth. I haven't figured it out yet. Suggestions would be nice. Definitely Sterek, and I already have that planned out. Scallison too. Scott and Allison are apart, but not for long.

Chapter Eight

Jacob sniffed around the bushes catching a faint whiff of something. What was this smell? He memorized it. It might have been the smell of the intruder. Whoever they were, they were going to pay for hurting Seth.

ooOoo

Allison scowled at the clerk behind the cash register. This town's diner really did suck.

"You don't have salad?" she asked.

"None of that fancy shamancy stuff," the clerk replied. "We do have burgers and fries."

"Yeah if I'm looking for clogged arteries," Allison muttered under her breath as she left.

Scott still hadn't emailed her. Did he actually miss her or was he secretly relieved that she was gone? It wasn't exactly a secret that there was bad blood between the Hales and the Argents. Maybe Derek had convinced him it was better to break it off with her for good. Maybe it was...

ooOoo

"You can't stop me from talking to my girlfriend," Scott protested angrily.

The pack was assembled at the Hale house. Isaac stood with his arms folded, leaning against the wall. Stiles sat on one end of Derek's couch popping his lip with his finger, earning him the occasional glare from the Alpha, who was seated on the other end. Scott was in the middle of throwing a fit because Derek had insisted he try to break off contact with Allison. He had so far. He'd ignored her messages, but not for them. He thought it was the best way to handle the pain of loss he felt. Derek looked at him sympathetically.

"Scott," he said with a sigh. "You can't hold onto her forever. She's gone. You need to accept that. The Argents are gone, which means we're finally free. Any ties you keep with her keeps our ties as a pack with them."

"I hate to say this," Stiles spoke up, Derek giving him a questioning glance. "Derek's right. You can't hold onto her forever."

"Easy for you to say!" Scott exclaimed angrily. "Who do you have Stiles? Oh that's right! Nobody."

The words stung. Stiles flinched slightly and bit his bottom lip in irritation. For some reason Derek looked at Stiles strangely before giving Scott an angry glare. Scott's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything. Derek's meaning was obvious- back off. As for the Alpha, he couldn't stop watching a certain teenage boy popping his lip with his fingers. Was Stiles' aware of his occasional glances in his direction, or he just didn't care?

ooOoo

Allison had walked hardly a few paces from the Forks Diner when a hand gripped her shoulder roughly. She was spun around to face her attacker, a dark-skinned boy with brown eyes and jet black hair.

"You!" he accused. "The scent."

"Excuse me?" she asked confusedly.

"You attacked Seth!" the boy spat, accusation again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allison replied coldly, keeping her composure. "You have about 10 seconds to take your hands off me or..."

Jacob released her shoulders and looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Maybe you're not the one. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"WHAT is going on?" Allison asked with a glare.

"Someone attacked my friend," Jacob admitted. "I live at the La Push reservation. I'm Jacob, by the way."

Allison's expression softened, but she still didn't smile. Instead she looked away, but not entirely in anger. He was kinda cute...

"I really am sorry," Jacob apologized again.

"Its okay," she said with a sigh. "I'm...I'm Allison."

Jacob nodded. Allison still didn't feel quite right here. The La Push reservation...

"Sorry about my behavior Allison," Jake apologized. "I'm just really really stressed out and upset about my friend."

Okay, now Allison definitely couldn't stay mad at him. That sad tone, and pained expression. She looked at him sympathetically.

"Why did you think my scent was funny?" she asked.

"You smell like who might have been the attacker," Jacob replied.

Allison thought about that, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well nice meeting you," she said as politely as she could manage. "Maybe next time you won't practically assult me."

She couldn't help saying that last part with a bit of a bite as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car. Jacob watched her drive away with a strange expression, biting his bottom lip.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Scott buried his face in Stiles' shoulder, letting out a gentle sob. Stiles stroked his back gingerly and shushed into his ear.

"I really miss her Stiles," Scott lamented, his voice slightly muffled. "You just don't know what its like."

"You're not gonna put down on me again are you?" Stiles asked, suddenly grumpy.

Scott looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry man," he apologized sincerely. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean a word of it. You deserve someone Stiles. Someone to love you. You're a good guy."

Stiles smiled slightly and blushed. He didn't know how to react to his friend's unusual compassion.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone besides Lydia?" Scott queried, waggling his eyebrows.

"God no!" Stiles exclaimed with a snort. "At least not you."

Stiles paused and his expression became vulnerable. Had he said too much?

"Who?" Scott asked him softly.

"Doesn't matter," Stiles said in a low voice with a bitter laugh. "You think my chances with Lydia are bad? Ha!"

Scott looked at him strangely and placed his hand on Stiles' arm supportively.

"Thanks for being there," Scott whispered.

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes with his need, a need he could never confess. He let out a sigh.

ooOoo

Allison's father hadn't come home until almost 5 am. Allison had been up. She'd heard him come in. She didn't dare spy on him to see if he actually had any weapons, but she could guess what he had been doing. Sure enough, it was latter that morning at the diner she would find out. Diner coffee couldn't be anymore fattening than any other. The bell above the door tingled and Jacob came in looking worried. He caught notice of her and nodded, she waved, and he approached carefully.

"Hello again," he greeted.

"Hi," Allison said with a small smile. She had forgiven him. "Sit?"

Jacob took the empty chair at her table and folded his hands in front of him, staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked softly.

Jacob gave her a shy little smile and shook his head, smirking.

"Nothing," he said.

That wasn't true. What was wrong with him? Quill had been attacked. He couldn't help finding Allison attractive and it was a little distracting.

"I mean," he began slowly. "Another member of my...I mean my friend was attacked. Another friend."

Allison's eyes widened in surprise. A member of his what? Had he been about to say what she thought?

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically, placing her hand over his supportively.

A shiver passed through her in spite of herself. That dark skin was lucious and so were his brown eyes. She pushed it out of her mind and rose quickly.

"I gotta get going," she told him apologetically. "I hope your friend is okay."

Jacob watched her leave with a conflicted look of pain on his face. He'd imprinted on Nessie. What was wrong with him?

ooOoo

Scott clicked open his email and his heart rose in his chest, before sinking down into the pits of despair. An email from Allison, except that he shouldn't open it. The subject changed his mind.

_ATTN: Werewolves_

He clicked it open despite Derek's orders.

_Scott, apparently you're ignoring me for whatever reason, but its fine. I think we have some of your kind here. My dad's been being really secretive about some business at the local Indian reservation, and there's this guy, Jacob. I think he has a pack, just something he almost let slip in our convo earlier. Something is hunting his pack. I think its probably dad. If you're mad at me or something you need not reply. I don't deserve this from you._

_-Alli_

Scott felt both guilt and shock. Allison didn't deserve this, but his mind was buzzing. If there was another werewolf pack being hunted by Chris Argent maybe this changed things. What would Derek do? What would he say?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"We can't go," Derek said firmly, scowl in place.

"What?" Scott exclaimed in disbelief. "Derek did you not hear me? The Argents are hunting another pack."

"Its not our business," Derek spoke, standing his ground. "The hunters are their problem now. Scott don't bother me with something like this again."

ooOoo

"No way man," Stiles insisted, shaking his head. "I'm not driving you to Washington."

"Fine then," Scott said stubbornly, standing up.

Stiles rose from his bed with an uneasy expression and glared at Scott.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked nervously.

"I have a Jeep to total," Scott said smirking.

Stiles bit his lip and pumped his hand in a fist at his side, but he knew better than to swing.

"I hate you so much," he muttered.

ooOoo

"Scott what?" Derek growled.

Mrs. McCall looked alarmed by his behavior. She resisted the urge to slam the front door in his face.

"He went to Washington to help Allison with something," Mrs. McCall repeated.

"Doesn't he know its only going to hurt him more in the long run to hold onto her?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"I agree with you," she nodded. "I know you care about him Derek. Stiles drove him."

Derek didn't know why he felt almost rage, and a sense of betrayal. The boy that was a constant thorn in his side, but for oh so many reasons, had done it again. The truth was it might be more accurate to say Stiles got under his skin.

"He what?" Derek spat.

"Geez calm down," Mrs. McCall sighed. "You know, we need to work on your anger issues."

"Thank you," Derek said in a low voice.

Before she could call him back he was dashing down the street at a surprising speed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Welcome to Forks_

Everything about this town seemed small. The only thing Scott could see from the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep was a gas station. When they passed one or two people gave them funny looks. Is that how things worked in this town if you were an outsider?

"Okay, pull over the car," Scott spoke.

Stiles scowled and slammed on the brake making the tires screech against the shoulder. He still wasn't very happy about being strong-armed into this. Scott sighed.

"Stiles I'm sorry," Scott apologized. "I'm just worried about Allison."

"Whatever," Stiles replied. "I'm still not talking to you."

He kept his eyes fixed on the road and Scott stepped out. He sniffed the air and caught something. It wasn't Allison, it was wild smelling, almost like Derek's smell. The other things he smelled were like scent and wooden furniture. These were strange smells.

"Its too hard for me to pick up," Scott commented, climbing into the passenger seat.

Stiles clucked his tongue moodily and started driving again. He didn't ask Scott's opinion on what hotel they checked into.

ooOoo

Derek gripped the steering wheel of his black Camaro, trying to keep his nerves steady. He was aggrivated with Stiles, but especially with Scott. He was a werewolf. His obedience was supposed to be to him, the Alpha. It probably wasn't a good idea to drive this fast with your tires squeking against the pavement through the Oregon mountains, but Derek didn't care. His mind was on his purpose- tell off that uppity Stilinski and flail Scott within an inch of his life.

ooOoo

Alice was in the kitchen humming to herself and fixing her niece some lunch when she gasped and almost fell against the counter, gripping it for support. A black Camaro flashed through her mind, no, a blue Jeep. She saw someone get out of the passenger seat, a teen with shaggy hair and strangely colored eyes. The black Camaro again, and then, no...she saw Volterra. She saw the chambers of them, she saw her...Jane.

ooOoo

"What do you mean they're not dying?" Jane spat into the reciever.

"I'm sorry my lady," Chris apologized. "The monkshood doesn't work on them properly. They're not like normal werewolves."

"Well of course they're not you fool," Jane hissed. "They're not children of the moon, in the technical sense. Listen to me. You pump them with enough monkshood to kill an elephant if you have to. I will be coming with my forces."

ooOoo

Alice saw it. Her- Jane. She was walking across open fields with about 12 vampires behind her, marching like a batallion to her lead.

"Alice?" a voice asked gently.

Alice came to. Her breathing was heavy. Bella's hand was gripping her shoulder supportively.

"Evil is here," Alice whispered, thinking of the werewolf she'd seen by the Jeep. "We cannot face it this time. They are here, and the Volturi are coming. We will be outnumbered."

Bella's mouth hung slightly open for a few moments, as she tried to process it. It was more werewolves, and now the Volturi were coming too...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Stiles hadn't meant to throw Derek into the pool. His phone fell from his hand. The Kanima was gaining on him. Derek could drown. Stiles looked quickly at Derek sinking fast, and for some reason his heart seized. He cast the phone a quick glance before jumping in after his sourwolf._

Stiles awakened to a loud pounding sound. Scott was grumbling about his sleep being disturbed. Stiles went to their hotel room's door, knowing who would be standing on the other side. If looks could kill...

"Derek," he exclaimed cheekily.

Derek grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him slightly off the ground. Stiles' eyes widened and his complexion paled. Derek's glare didn't soften.

"Why do you do these things to me?" he demanded. "I had to come all the way to Forks frikkin Washington!"

"Derek be reasonable," Stiles stammered nervously. "S-Scott made me. I swear."

Derek frowned and released Stiles like dropping a package. He bounded on Scott, whose face shifted and he released a growl. Derek's eyes turned red.

"Don't push it," he warned.

Scott roared, but backed down, his face shifting back to normal.

"Well lets go than," Derek announced.

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Derek said in a warning tone.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he let out a roar of pain. Clicking sounds were heard and he fell to the ground.

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed.

Standing at the door behind where Derek had just been standing with crossbow in hand was Chris Argent. He smirked and looked at Derek's still form.

"Well I must thank you boys for finally enabling me to handle my nemesis," he said with triumph.

"How could you?" Stiles demanded.

"Now Stiles you should be glad," Chris laughed. "You called them abominations."

Stiles looked at Derek's lifeless body and for some reason he was crying. His heart was way more broken than any time he had saved his sourwolf. Stiles sobbed when he realized he was lying against his pillow and the room was dark. It was a dream. A dream within a dream! He wiped at his eyes, confused at what his feelings for Derek meant. Did he have feelings for the alpha?

_BOOM, BOOM_

This time it really was the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob addressed his pack from the steps of his house, including a recovered Seth.

"They're here," Jacob spoke loudly and authoritatively. "Our allies the Cullens have warned us of the Volturi approaching, but our more at hand threat is here."

The pack gave each other glances, but retained their hardened facial expressions.

"They are Children of the Moon," Jacob continued. "Do not assume they are our friends. Until further notice, we hunt to kill!"

Jacob's muscles flexed and he shifted into wolf form, letting out a mighty howl. The pack all shifted and howled in unison, their cries piercing the night.

ooOoo

Derek reached his hand out to knock at the hotel door. Stiles and Scott were here. He could smell them. He paused when a series of howls pierced the night and his eyes narrowed. He knocked at the door more loudly than intended. Stiles groaned and got up.

"Yeah coming," he complained.

Derek's eyes raked down Stiles' shirtless body, down to his boxers and he felt himself hardening in confusion. Damn Stiles was hot. He shook himself and glared.

"You have gotten us into quite the predicament," Derek hissed, barring his teeth. "There are others here."

"You mean there actually is other wolves here?" Stiles asked in surprise.

Derek nodded with a scowl and pushed past him into the hotel room.

"Scott wake up," Derek ordered.

Scott grunted and his eyes opened sleepily.

"Derek?" he mumbled with a yawn.

"Get dressed, both of you. We're leaving."

"Like hell we are," Scott exclaimed, suddenly more awake. "Allison could be in danger."

"We could be in danger," Derek shot back. "I don't care about the Argents."

Scott's face shifted and he barred his fangs, letting out an angry roar. Derek's own face twisted and his eyes glowed red, and he released a warning growl. Stiles ran between them and placed his hand on Derek's chest.

"Derek no," he pleaded in a low voice.

Derek saw those imploring brown eyes and his heart softened, as his humanity returned. Stiles was being his anchor...

"Stiles," he spoke with a frown. "Why?"

"Because you're both my friends," Stiles replied with feeling.

Derek sighed and bawled his claws into a fist in frustration.

"You two want to get us killed?" Derek asked. "There's only three of us. You're not even a wolf Stiles."

Stiles surprised himself with his next comment.

"I could be," he pointed out.

Derek's face froze and his eyes took on a confused look.

"Forget it," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not giving you the bite."

"Because I'm not worthy?" Stiles asked angrily.

"Because," Derek sighed. "You're you."

"Uh guys," Scott interrupted. "Allison?"

"Right," Derek said, his eyes never leaving Stiles. "I guess you're not gonna give up are you? I'm calling Isaac. I wish I knew exactly where Jackson, Erica, and Boyd were."

Derek looked nervous. He knew they were outnumbered. He knew there were other wolves here, and that meant another alpha. He heard a banging noise behind him and turned quickly, detecting a threat. Standing at the hotel room door was a young guy, maybe in his late teens, with extremely pale skin. Derek's anxiety increased as his brain made a guess. The eyes were glaring at him accusingly, and sure enough the pale creature hissed and barred fangs at him. Derek raised his hands in truce and took a few steps back. The pale teen's eyes narrowed and his fangs retracted.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly.

"Derek Hale," he replied. "Who are you, or should I say, what are you?"

The boy glared at him.

"I'm a vampire," he replied. "Edward Cullen."

...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Derek's glare never lessened as he stared Edward down. Vampires were real. First kanimas, now vampires. What else was real that he didn't know about? Edward snarled and pounced. Derek barely dodged in time and his face shifted as his fangs elongated. He let out a fierce snarl. Something was going on inside of him. He felt an unexplained rush of mad fury toward Edward. He lunged at him without thought, his every intent to kill. Edward dodged so quickly that he seemingly disappeared and appeared in another place. What was going on inside of him? He didn't even know Derek yet he longed for his death, thirsted for his wolf blood. He remembered what Aro said. The children of the moon were the mortal enemies of vampires. Edward released a low snarl and placed his hand against his forehead, attempting to check his emotions. Derek seemed to be trying to do the same. He was holding his head with his hands as his face constantly shifted from human to wolf and back again.

"What's happening to him?" Stiles asked with worry.

"Unexplained rage," Scott replied, gritting his teeth and looking very angry. "I can contain it, but Derek's the alpha. Maybe he's more sensitive to it."

Scott turned his face away and grunted, clenching his hand into a fist. Stiles had to stop this. It was getting out of control. He closed his eyes and focused, willing a blanket of calm to fall around them. Derek exhaled a sigh and regained his human form. Edward blinked and ran a hand over his eyes like coming down from a high. Stiles kept his eyes closed, his only focus on maintaining the calm.

"Its Stiles," Derek spoke calmly, looking at the boy. "But I don't understand why. Its like I couldn't control my rage."

"We're mortal enemies," Edward told him. "I felt it too. Like I just wanted to rip you to shreds. Your scent infuriates me. We have to distance ourselves from one another. I give you a warning. If the Quilettes find you they intend to kill you."

His eyes shifted to Stiles.

"You're a human," Edward went on, meeting his eyes. "Your scent is intoxicating. I'm tempted to turn you."

Derek emitted a threatening growl and Edward raised his hands to calm him.

"I apologize," Edward spoke. "I can read thoughts. Its my ability. I don't need to tell any of you what you already know. Just think about what I say. If you stay here the wolves might kill you, even him."

He inclined his head in Stiles' direction. Derek eyed him with a glare like he still didn't trust him. Edward smirked and shook his head, then he was out the door in a flash. Derek's eyes met Stiles.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

Stiles' felt his stomach twist in nervousness. He thought he knew what Derek meant, but he feigned ignorance.

"What?" he asked with a low laugh.

"The bite," Derek replied. "You heard what he said. I can't guarantee your safety when I don't even know what we're up against. Trust me Stiles. Let me give you the bite."

Stiles' mouth hung open slightly as he felt conflicted within himself. He thought back to what Peter had said when he'd offered. He could be powerful. When Scott had first turned he'd thought this an abomination, an unnatural thing, but he'd learned since then that the supernatural exists. Its a very real and everyday thing. The world is dangerous. Did he want what Derek and Scott had?

"Okay," he heard himself mutter.

Derek was standing in front of him in almost an instant. He gently grabbed Stiles' arm and looked into his eyes intensely. Stiles looked back and Derek found it hard to resist giving him something else. Could he do this? He'd never wanted to make Stiles like them. He was so good, so innocent. Yet he would be powerful. That was no doubt. Peter had known it, and now he had magical ability to boot. Derek lowered his head, never taking his gaze from Stiles' eyes until he kissed the boy's lower arm. Then he bit in with a hard clamp. Stiles cried out and jerked his arm away, hopping around in pain. He watched as the blood flowed from the wound. Derek snarled and bit into his own arm, holding it out for Stiles. Stiles bit down onto the wound and sucked. Was this to help the change? Did the Alpha's blood somehow assist? Scott wasn't sure as he watched this with fascination. Stiles pulled back, blood dripping down his chin as his eyes changed to yellow and his teeth elongated into fangs. Derek snarled and his eyes shone red. Stiles snarled back and let out a howl. Scott wasn't sure how he felt. Stiles was one of them now...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Stiles heard the howl issue from his mouth, hardly believing he'd made such a sound. He felt newfound power and rage flowing through him. He knew Derek's presence was keeping him in check. He could see clearly. He could see the tiny fibers of the curtains and the energy currents running through things. Scott looked at his friend, wondering if Derek had actually done the right thing. Stiles' yellow eyes fell on him. These eyes were so different. Scott shifted and looked back with his own yellow eyes. Stiles growled, but he recognized his friend and his face shifted back to human. Derek shifted back too and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're one of us now," he said in a softer voice than either of them imagined him capable of. "You have no idea Stiles how often I've thought of this."

What was Derek saying? Stiles turned around to face him and not quite knowing why, he gently grabbed Derek's shirt. Derek looked back at him intensely, his frown considerably softer, almost a sad look. Stiles knew he'd been hurt by love, but he wanted to take that all away.

"Let me love you," Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded and he actually smiled as a tear slid down his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Stiles' own, knowing without a doubt that the boy was his anchor, his mate. His werewolf mate! Scott smiled in spite of himself. Good for Stiles and Derek. They both deserved to be loved. Scott had felt the emotions coming off of both of them for quite some time. Stiles pulled away from Derek and smiled.

"My Alpha," he said gently.

Derek smiled back and squeezed his new lover's shoulder affectionately. How could he ever doubt Stiles? He wasn't Kate Argent. He could never be.

"Congrats man," Scott said.

Stiles turned around and smiled at his best friend. Scott grinned and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you."

Stiles pulled away and grinned like a cheshire cat.

"I knew guys found me attractive!"

Derek snorted and shook his head.

ooOoo

"I don't agree," Edward said fiercely, eying Jacob with a scowl. "They're not our enemies. One of them is human."

"You could be right," Jacob agreed. "If the Volturi are coming what are we supposed to do? Can you be sure they're not allowed with them?"

"Alice?" Edward asked, looking at his sister.

Alice shook her head with a frown.

"I'm not sure," she said in a low voice. "I can't see very good at the moment."

"Bella what do you think love?" Edward asked.

"I think we should trust them," she said.

Jacob inhaled nervously and gave her a look.

"Very well Bella," he agreed. "We'll do it your way. You're our anchor. You always seem to know best."

Alice and Edward smiled and nodded in agreement.

ooOoo

Allison opened her email and sighed sadly. Still nothing from Scott. Where was he now and what was he doing? Chris watched his daughter through the crack in her open bedroom door. What was she thinking? Was she thinking about him? He had made up his mind firmly on one thing. Allison would never be involved with them again. If Scott McCall ever crossed paths with them again he'd kill him himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Sorry its been so long since I updated. I've had a lot going on lately. Here is the next installment with more to come now that I'm free again.

This update contains three fairly lengthy chapters, and again, I am sorry its taken so long. It did give me time to come up with some excellent plot twists though.

Also, there's going to be one, or maybe even two sequels to this, crossing over with other universes. Just a little spoiler. Won't say nothing else now.

Jacob couldn't stand sitting around the Cullens' place doing nothing while a potential enemy was out there. He didn't trust these other 'wolves' as far as he could scent Edward. He looked at his old rival across the room holding Nessie and sniffed as though he smelled something foul. Jacob still had this strong dislike for Bella's bloodsucker mate every once in awhile, before reminding himself that she was one now too. Edward's eyes shifted from his daughter to catch Jake's gaze. His expression was like stone, hard to read as ever, but the alpha could bet that Edward wasn't pleased with his stares.

"I can read you," Edward said with a smirk. "Remember?"

Jake forced a grin and snorted.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Edward told him gently. "Its not always easy for me either. Vampires are real sensitive to the scent of your kind, but those others, those 'children of the moon'..."

Edward shook his head before finishing his statement.

"I can't say what they were, or why their mere presence made me so angry."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked curiously.

"The one guy with choppy black hair, the alpha I suppose- he infuriated me. His smell, his eyes...everything."

"I think I can hazard a guess at why that might be," Jacob said.

Edward gave him a questioning look.

"Look," Jake went on, pausing before finishing his thought. "The Volturi said the children of the moon are the mortal enemies of your kind right? That Aro if these are actual werewolves and not mere shapeshifters, that could explain your natural revulsion."

"Aro said they're all gone," Edward pointed out. "You were there. You heard him."

"Doesn't matter," Jake said adamantly, shaking his head. "The Volturi aren't all-knowing. You said so yourself. Is it possible werewolves could have survived?"

"Not a very pleasant thought," Alice's voice cut into their conversation.

She had just entered the living room, catching the tail end of their discussion. She handed Jake a glass of iced ginger ale before continuing her thought.

"I mean if werewolves survived, who's to say our other mortal enemies didn't? Werecats. Werebats..."

"Alice," Edward cut in with a warning tone.

"You may not like to hear it Edward," Alice went on, ignoring his objection. "What if Jake's right? What if the children of the moon still exist? It sure wouldn't be very pleasant if we were to meet them. You know what the legends say."

Edward couldn't help feeling very nervous at Alice's observation, and he didn't answer her a word. Alice looked like she was about to speak again when her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. She placed her hand against her forehead breathing heavily. They both rushed forward to support her, knowing she was recieving flashes of something.

ooOoo

"Quilettes," Sam spoke in a loud, authoritative voice.

He was standing on top of a large rock in a clearing where the pack sometimes met. They were all standing before him, even Seth, who was now back in top form. Only Quill was absent. Sam swept his eyes over the assembly quickly, making sure all eyes were on him before continuing.

"We have a new enemy," he went on. "An ancient enemy, new to us. For decades we have protected our land from those bloodsuckers. As if it weren't bad enough we've made another peace bargain with their sort."

At this several of the pack hissed and nodded their heads in agreement. Only Leah didn't.

"Now their enemies from the far past are upon us," Sam continued. "The children of the moon. Jake tells us we have nothing to fear. He tells us that they are not responsible for the attacks on our ranks of late- yet I say they are!"

He looked at Leah directly now.

"Where is our alpha?" he questioned. "Can we be sure he is safe? Can we be sure these werewolves have not destroyed him with the Cullens?"

Leah's face paled. Her eyes met Seth, who seemed quite as unsure as she was.

"I cannot feel Jake's presence," Sam spoke loudly enough for all to hear. "We cannot sense him when he's near those bloodsuckers, but he has taken too long in returning. We know where the enemy is. So what if Jake is actually alright? Why should we risk all we've fought to protect? Are not the cold ones enough? What will we do if these wolves are not our friends?"

Sam watched in silence a few moments as his words produced the desired effect. The pack were all shooting nervous glances among themselves and murmuring.

"I say we do it my way. These werewolves are invaders, and they are dangerous. We have no treaty with them. Neither did our fathers. If we do not protect ourselves from them they will rise up against us. We are scarcely a match for the cold ones. These moon children may be more dangerous still. Who will stand with me, for our land, and for our pride?"

Sam released a howl and shifted into wolf form. Several of his comrades followed suit. Seth shifted and gave Leah a glance. She looked hesitant before taking on her wolf form. Sam released another howl and charged, the pack following him. Their destination was determined by their sense of smell. Their purpose- kill.

ooOoo

Scott was snoozing again in his bed. Derek was sitting next to Stiles and smiling at the boys antics. Stiles was looking at his hand in wonderment as he made his fingernails lengthen and sharpen into claws.

"Its still hard to believe," he said in a whisper. "I felt powerful when I became a mage."

"You are powerful," Derek told him. "You always were."

Stiles hesitated before replying.

"I feel a hundred times more powerful now."

"Stiles," Derek spoke softly. "How could you ever doubt your power? Your power is great. Peter himself told you there's a lot of potential in you. You may become as powerful as I am."

Stiles smiled, blushing and shook his head. He liked this new Derek. He hesitated before laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmm," Derek hummed, closing his eyes and simply enjoying Stiles' closeness and presence.

"I never would have guessed ya know?" Stiles questioned him gently. "I mean...you and me. Us."

"Me either," Derek admitted. "I totally don't know how this happened. I don't love easy Stiles, but something about you."

Stiles shifted and looked into Derek's eyes. They were shimmering with sincerity.

"You inched your way into my life little by little," Derek went on, his voice becoming almost a whisper. "One day I realized...its you. You are who I've longed for. How funny that it took me so long to figure it out."

Stiles' eyes widened, but his gaze remained gentle. He was just a little surprised. When had Derek Hale ever been so upfront about his emotions?

"You were there in front of me all this time Stiles," Derek went on gently. "It was the little things. Me trying on that ridiculous striped shirt. You saving me from drowning at your school. One day it just hit me. I loved you. I tried to fight it, but I don't want to anymore."

Stiles felt a tear streak down his face. He'd always been attentive to other people's feelings. Plus his own feelings for the alpha were quite overwhelming at the moment. He shared Derek's feelings of desire, confusion, and pain. Maybe his newly accquired wolf senses were helping. This seemed like the time to do what he did next, so he did it. He pressed his lips against Derek's gently, very gently. Derek exhaled and kept their lips together for what might have been seconds, minutes, or hours. Time seemed to change its flow when he was hooked to those lips. Those lips- quickly becoming his addiction. Derek groaned and pulled away. His eyes were soft and focused, surprising Stiles again. Derek just kept looking into Stiles' face, just like that, not saying or doing anything. Stiles smiled at him, and Derek simply couldn't help giving that rare grin.

"I love you Stiles Stillinski," he whispered. "You have no idea...I had no idea, just how much."

"Me too Sourwolf," Stiles said softly, smile still in place. "I mean...this is all so new for me."

"Want to talk about it?" Derek asked gently.

Yes and no, Stiles thought before deciding he had nothing to lose.

"I've known about my attraction to the same sex for awhile, ya know? I'm bisexual, and that's something I've never truly admitted to myself until lately. What about you Derek?"

Derek knew what Stiles meant. Was he also bisexual?

"Yes," Derek muttered in a somewhat stony voice. "Sorry. I'm not used to talking about this either. Yes I'm...I'm bi. Some how it doesn't seem so bad though now that I've said it."

Stiles nodded. He knew exactly what Derek meant. It felt so natural and freeing once one actually stepped forward and admitted it. Stiles wasn't the type of person to hide or be something he wasn't, but he was showing part of himself he didn't show often. He only knew one thing with certainty and he verbalized it.

"I love you Derek," he spoke softly. "I don't know if I've ever loved anyone more."

Derek grinned in spite of himself, giving his mate a rare glance of those pearly whites when they weren't barred as fangs. He might have moved forward for another kiss, but his frown snapped back into place suddenly, and he jumped up before Stiles could ask what was wrong. He sniffed at the air and suddenly he looked anxious.

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"You don't smell it?" Derek questioned.

When Stiles shook his head Derek realized that of course his mate's senses weren't like his alpha ones. He also made up his mind about something. He would protect Stiles...

"Probably nothing," Derek spoke, feigning calmness. "I'll just go check. You stay here."

Derek was out of the door in a flash. Stiles half wanted to go with him. Something in his mind even warned him that something wasn't right quite urgently, but his wolf senses weren't detecting anything. Derek would be alright...

ooOoo

The wolves rushed on madly like the devil was at their heels. Sam let out a surprised yelp, as something knocked him off his feet. He went flying and collided with a tree. Derek Hale with his wolfish face growled and prepared to pounce again. Sam hurriedly steadied himself. His pack did a one-eighty and advanced at Derek all at once. Derek felt a rush of panic. There had to be at least fifteen. He released a piercing, blood-curdling, insanely loud growl that made them all pause in their tracks. They all glared at him, releasing low growls or whining. Derek had hoped that would work. The call of the alpha. It didn't compell other packs to obey him completely, but it made them uneasy. Sam seemed to regain his bearings and put one paw forward, his pack following suit. They all seemed ready to pounce. Derek inhaled, gathering the wind he needed and released the growl again. This time they backed off from him several paces. Yet he was breathing somewhat heavily and sweating. He wasn't sure how much longer he could muster it. He should never have come alone.

ooOoo

Alice was helped onto the couch. Her eyes were still wide and her breathing ragged, though her chalk white skin couldn't possibly come any paler.

"What did you see?" Jake asked her, something in his gut telling him something had happened.

"Wolves," Alice spoke quickly. "Your wolves Jake. Sam, and them..."

Jake's eyes widened in realization and he was off, becoming a wolf as soon as he was past the front door. They were enemies! His pack needed him. These intruders would rue the day they decided to attack his brothers!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Derek had gained his second wind, and good thing too. He rushed at Sam and knocked him aside again with a swipe of his claws. Sam flew several feet and released a yelp of pain. Derek turned in time to throw another wolf back with a mighty thrust, grabbing the creature by the fur. What were these? They weren't like him, but they were strong. He sensed that he couldn't hesitate even an inch, or he was finished. He must protect Stiles, and that thought rejuvanated him. He released another alpha howl and made to pounce at his next target when another wolf came bounding at him so swiftly he barely had time to drop and dodge roll. That attack would have got him. The newcomer pounced again. He was too close and too fast! Derek mustered all his strength. His shirt ripping as his muscles bulged and he shifted to full alpha form. He caught the wolf by the paws just in time and squeezed with all his might. It took all he had just to hold him at bay. This one was stronger. He was obviously an alpha, but what kind of werewolf were they? Derek didn't know how long he could hold the creature within an inch of his life. If he released it for even a moment, it would maul him.

ooOoo

Stiles flushed the toilet having finished his business. Where was Derek at? Stiles groaned and clutched his head. His head was pounding. Something wasn't right.

"Derek," Stiles whispered.

He would try something.

"Derek," he called out, and as he said it he willed his magic to show him what had become of the alpha.

He recieved flashes. They hit him like a train wreck. He was able to break his fall, steadying himself against the hotel bathroom wall. Derek was fighting wolves. He had one by the paws. It would tear him to pieces, Stiles realized, his chest tightening with fear. He willed with all his might for the flashes to stop, and it was like throwing a damn up in front of a torrent of water. They ceased suddenly and abruptly. Stiles' breaths were coming heavy. No time. Derek needed him! He released a primal growl that echoed his anxiety and devotion.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, but his best friend was already past him and out the door.

ooOoo

Derek grunted as he mustered all his strength. The other alpha's pack were all standing back watching them, knowing this was his struggle. Jake growled and snarled, showing his razor sharp teeth. Derek released a howl of pain and released the other. He couldn't hold him anymore. His next sensation was like getting thrown back by a oncoming freight train. His every bone ached when he hit the ground. Was this it? The other alpha never managed to pounce on him. Derek thought he had. He heard the growl promising pain, saw the wolf leap toward him, paws barred. Then suddenly he wasn't. The other wolf was on its side in the dust several paces away and trying to regain its footing. Stiles with his face contorted and fangs barred let out an angry snarl. Stiles had saved him! The other wolves rushed for his mate in an instant. Derek expected his boyfriend to pull off some magical feat, but instead the other werewolf rushed wrecklessly, charging at his enemies. What was he doing? Derek couldn't let it happen! He ran in Stiles' direction, forgetting Jake for a moment, and that was his mistake. He was thrown again, hitting a nearby boulder, hearing a nasty crunch as his bones broke. He couldn't heal quickly enough! He thought for sure he'd feel the other alpha's fangs this time, but once again he was saved. Scott had arrived in full form. Derek's bones had mended in mere moments. He made a rush toward Stiles again, but his boyfriend was faring well so far. New wolf rush. He had dodged every attack and was sending his every opponent flying with a mad swipe of his claws. Why was he acting so animalistically? Stiles wasn't in control of himself. He was fighting like he was high on some drug. Derek thought about it and realized what was happening. It was more than the fact that Stiles was a new wolf. Stiles was his werewolf mate! He had seen Derek in peril and had seen red- literally. Jake jumped in front of Derek to bar him. Derek growled and struck back, rushing at the wolf, but not with claws or fangs. He rushed forward and shoved out with his hands, throwing the other alpha back several yards. He pounced and was on top of his opponent, but maybe that was his greatest mistake of all. He scarcely landed home a claw attack, before he and the wolf were rolling on the ground, each struggling for dominance. Derek fought his hardest not to go into a mad frenzy and lose control.

ooOoo

Chris Argent observed the beasts going at one another, bow in hand. He knocked an arrow, its tip coated with the blue-purplish substance known as Monkshood. His eyes narrowed and he hesitated. That one was Stiles Stillinski! So he'd joined Hale's pack had he? He made his decision quickly, taking aim at the youth.

'No Code,' Gerard's words echoed in his head.

A new wolf was the most dangerous of all. He let it fly.

ooOoo

Stiles heard something whistling in the air. He was conscious of someone rushing in front of him, pushing him back and the piercing of skin accompanied by a grunt. Stiles came back to himself, his rage ceasing as he recognized the fallen protector now at his feet. It was Scott, his best friend. Stiles released a pained moan, and so true were the emotions in it that everyone stopped fighting all at once. Jake had managed to pin Derek with his claws, when he stopped. There was something sobering about that growl of pain and loss and the fighting instinct slowly drained out of him. Stiles shifted back to human form and miraculously everyone else did too. It was as if the magic in him was creating a field, a field made from his pain for his best friend.

"Scott?" Stiles sobbed, shaking his friend's shoulder. "Scott?"

Jake didn't know why, but he was crying too. Everyone was crying. This was no normal boy. What was he doing?

"Ungh," Scott groaned and his eyes fluttered feebly. "S-Stiles..."

"Shhh," Stiles shushed him. "Don't try to talk. You...you saved me."

"Of-of course I d-did," Scott replied weakly with a smile. "You're my b-best..."

"Hush," Stiles told him, but not harshly.

He gripped the arrow lodged in his best friend's torso and pulled, willing his magic to assist him and managed to pull it free, suddenly light as a feather. Another hissing, whirling sound. Stiles just managed to catch the second arrow between his fingers just short of it piercing his chest. The arrow dissolved to cinders at his will.

ooOoo

Chris gaped not believing what he just saw. Stiles wasn't ordinary. He wasn't even an ordinary werewolf. Could he stand against him? He decided he couldn't and decided to retreat for now.

ooOoo

"Hunter's arrow," Derek spoke. "Now standing at Stiles and Scott's side."

He cast his eyes around looking for someone. His smell told him whoever it was had already fled.

"Y-you mean it wasn't you?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Wasn't what?" Derek queried in reply.

"Sam," Jake spoke coldly.

Sam cowed down under his alpha's glare.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip you apart," Jacob addressed Derek arrogantly.

"Want to try it punk?" Derek snarled, his fist clenching.

"Stop," Stiles commanded with feeling.

Neither alpha understood why his voice restrained them, but it did. Derek anyway knew that his mate was tapping his mage abilities.

"Derek what happened?" Stiles questioned. "How did this start?"

"You mean you didn't ambush my pack?" Jake interrupted them, not looking convinced.

"No we didn't," Derek answered Jake's question. "Your pack attacked me. I sensed them coming to our hotel room, smelled them too, so I headed them off to protect my pack. That was a bad move on my part."

He gave Stiles a guilty look, knowing he should never have run off to confront a pack of wolves alone. Stiles scowled, but it wasn't a completely angry one. He would forgive Derek. Jake eyed Sam accusingly.

"Sam?" he demanded, flexing his fingers menacingly. "Did you take it upon yourself to act rashly again?"

Sam looked at his feet in shame.

"Of course you did," Jake sighed, answering his own question. "Sam why would you do that?"

"Because you were doing nothing," Sam retorted defensively. "How were we to know these 'creatures' would be friendly with us?"

Derek scowled and narrowed his eyes at being called a creature in that tone, but a look from Stiles restrained him.

"What reason did you have to suspect us?" Stiles questioned.

Sam was taken aback by Stiles addressing him, but it was Jake who answered.

"Its a fair question Sam," Jake conceeded. "I apologize," this time addressing Stiles. "I can see that you anyway mean me no harm."

"Don't be so sure," Stiles spat, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I would defend my alpha from anyone."

And he meant it. He would. Stiles would protect Derek from anything. It had been said without hesitation, and Derek knew his mate was still angry, but not at him, at their aggressors.

"Look, lets just try to move past it," Stiles managed to say, his tone still not kind. "I need to try to heal my best friend."

He stretched out his hand over Scott's wound and focused. He could feel the power flowing out from his fingers, but the wound didn't heal and Scott was still breathing heavily and sweating something furious.

"I can't do it," Stiles whispering, his bottom lip trembling. "I can't heal it."

"Its wolfsbane Stiles," Derek pointed out the obvious. "As a werewolf its deadly to you. Your powers cannot draw it out because they cannot work against your new nature."

"You mean I can't draw it out because I'd be drawing it into myself?"

"Exactly," Derek nodded. "We can only heal it with the help of a hunter. I do not know how to counteract this type of monkshood."

Then it was hopeless. Stiles felt a few tears leak out of his eyes.

"It isn't hopeless Stiles," Derek told him. "I know whose scent I smelled, who shot this arrow. It was Chris Argent."

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise. He understood Derek now. If someone could get the antidote...

"Wait a minute," Jacob cut in on them. "I recognize that name- Argent. I met some girl."

"A-Allison," Scott managed with a cough.

"Shhh," Stiles hushed him. "Don't try to talk."

Scott's head fell back, his breathing labored.

"I'll get it," Jake said.

Stiles eyed him with wonderment. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

"Really?" he asked, trying to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice. "You know where she is? She'll help you. If she knew..."

"I'll do it," Jake repeated. "I'll bring back the antidote."

Before anything else could be said he was off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"She's here," Scott muttered weakly.

He hacked feebly and tried to raise his head, but Stiles gently lowered him back down.

"Steady there tiger," Stiles joked. "You shouldn't even be awake, much less moving."

"H-have to see Alli..."

"Shhh," Stiles shushed him gently. "You're gonna be alright Scott."

Stiles had to turn away from his best friend so that he wouldn't see the fear and doubt on his face. Derek's eyes met his, trying to give him a reassuring look. Stiles smiled a little at his mate and regained his bearings before returning his gaze to his best friend. He was still sweating and breathing raggedly. Stiles had placed his plaid button-up under Scott's head. It was a poor padding for the hard earth. Stiles thought about it for a minute.

"You're my best friend Scott," he told him softly. "Always."

Scott nodded and forced a smile. Stiles closed his eyes and stretched his hand out over Scott's chest, concentrating.

'The one thing I can give you,' he thought, willing Scott to fall into restful, peaceful sleep- 'I give you.'

Scott sighed and closed his eyes. Despite the fever his face looked fairly serene. Derek approached and bent down next to Stiles, his eyes raking over Scott.

"It'll do him some good anyway," Stiles pointed out.

Derek nodded. He extended his hand, and in spite of himself, Stiles took it, threading their fingers together.

"I should be very mad at you Sourwolf," Stiles chided, but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"I know," Derek said seriously. "Forgive me. I thought I could do it without you, but..."

"You're never alone Derek," Stiles whispered softly.

Their eyes met. Derek couldn't stand the sadness and anxiety he saw in his mate's eyes at that moment. He wanted to do something, anything to wipe some of it away. He brought up his other hand, and gently brushed Stiles' cheek with his fingers. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. He felt those lips press against his, and he let himself get lost in it, but not too much. After all, Scott still wasn't out of the woods yet. He needed that antidote...

ooOoo

Jacob had slipped in as quiet and stealthily as a leopard. He left the window open. He wouldn't be long. He began rummaging through boxes and chests. There was a lot of ammo. Finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled back the wooden lid and sure enough, lying inside the box was a small bottle labeled 'North African Monkshood (rare)'. Beside it was a small vial of an almost grayish liquid he assumed was the antidote. A feminine cough broke his train of thought. His eyes shot to the bedroom door, and there stood Allison, her bow pointed and arrow ready.

"Shall I shoot?" she asked. "Or do you want to tell me what you're doing in my house, in my father's bedroom?"

"Um," he hesitated, taking another look at that arrow before replying. "You're not going to believe this. I'm here about Scott."

Allison gasped and lowered her bow, almost letting it drop, but maintaining a shaky grip on it.

"How do you know?" she asked in a strained tone. "Is Scott here? Do you know him?"

"I do," Jake replied nodding. "Mind you, I've only just made his accquintance. He's been poisoned by an arrow, shot by your father."

Up until then Allison had been angry at her ex-boyfriend, but that was eclipsed by worry and her instinct to nurture.

"Are you lying?" she asked calmly.

"Why would I?" Jake queried in reply.

Allison saw his point and sat her bow aside in the corner. She walked toward him and snatched up the vial of gray stuff.

"Yes, this is it," she said in a low voice. "My dad wanted to test this new exotic kind of wolfsbane. Oh Scott..."

She sniffled, but knew now wasn't the time. Jake looked at her gently, so very gently, those eyes smoldering into hers. She reached out for him, giving into the smallest inkling of desire she'd carried since they'd met, but ultimately she pulled back. Scott needed her. Wasn't he much more important than someone she'd just met? Allison collected herself.

"Well come in then," she spoke crisply.

Jake followed her wondering what had just passed between them. They slipped out of the driveway onto the road as quickly as they could. It wasn't a far walk. They were so focused on reaching Scott that they didn't take notice of Chris watching them walk away from the house from some nearby bushes. He knocked another arrow and crept stealthily after them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Allison gasped as she and Jake emerged into the clearing. What were so many people doing here?

"My pack," Jake told her.

There had to be at least twelve people, counting those she recognized. Derek Hale, Stiles, and...yes it was Scott. She sobbed and rushed over to him.

"Is he alright?" she asked frantically. "What happened?"

"Your father shot him with a monkshood arrow that was meant for Stiles," Derek answered her.

As he said it, his stomach fluttered unplesantly, wondering what if it had been Stiles. How would he have handled it? No question, he probably would have ripped Chris Argent to shreds. Allison met Derek's gaze and her eyes narrowed.

"This is all your fault," she accused, fiddling with the stopper on the vial.

"How is it my fault?" Derek retorted sarcastically.

"Because you're the alpha," she snapped.

The words actually stung a little. She was right of course. Derek was the alpha, and he had been wreckless rushing off alone to face Jacob's pack.

"Allison this isn't helping," Stiles pointed out.

"Thank you Mister Obvious," Allison retorted snidely. She was agitated. "Meant for you?"

She shook her head and snorted, still in a demeaning tone.

"I get it," she laughed, not kindly, as she applied some of the substance to Scott's wound. "You're one of them now. Aren't you Stiles? He changed you."

"I wanted it," Stiles told her, and it was the truth. Now he was glad he was a werewolf.

"I thought you were better than that Stiles," Allison muttered sadly, shaking her head. "Wanting something, and that something being good for you are two different things."

She was right of course. Stiles had been fairly hesitant to become like Derek and Scott from the outset. Now though, it was like finally having the courage to reach out and taste some forbidden fruit you'd longed for.

"I wanted it," Stiles repeated. "Does it matter? Am I somehow not the same person now? Scott's one too."

Allison sighed as she rubbed the rest of the ointment into her boyfriend's wound. He would be alright with more rest. She fought the strong urge to wake him.

"You're right Stiles," Allison whispered. "I'm sorry. Of course you're still same old dorky Stiles."

Stiles snorted, and she relented, grinning at him before giving him a friendly hug.

"I may as well tell you something else too," Stiles hesitated, not sure how she'd take it. "Don't take this wrong."

Allison looked at him half-curious, half-bracing, as though knowing this could upset her.

"Derek and I are together now," he told her.

Allison looked at him in disbelief and snorted, shaking her head.

"No way," she exclaimed giggling. "You are not. You're straight Stiles."

"Bi," he corrected her.

She looked slightly shocked, but not in a bad way.

"Ohhh," she said after a few moments. "Right then. Well that's okay too. Congratulations."

She meant it, but she still gave Derek a dirty look when her eyes swept over him. Jacob was walking toward them. Apparently he'd just finished talking to his pack and they were all going back to the reservation.

"Thank you," Stiles told him.

"No problem," Jake replied casually. "Again I apologize for my pack's, and for my behavior. I'm Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black."

"Stiles. You can just call me Stiles."

"Derek Hale," the other alpha spoke, and Jake's eyes widened slightly in curiousity at him.

This one was strong. He'd matched him almost blow for blow. Derek was still looking at him like he found him fascinating. Jacob didn't like it.

"Not to be rude," Derek said. "What are you? You're not werewolves. Not any I've ever seen."

"No," Jacob replied. "We aren't actually. We're shapeshifters. I'm from the Quilette tribe. One of our tribe's gifts is shapeshifting. What about you? What are you exactly? You've already met Edward. He told me you did. I know about vampires. Tell me exactly what a werewolf is. Where do you come from?"

"I'm not sure Derek knows himself," Stiles spoke for him.

"I do know," Derek said. "Some things. I've never told this to any of you. I'll tell you the story of my family, the Hales."

Derek sighed sadly and looked at the ground. This would be a hard subject for him, Stiles knew, because it involved the massacre of his family. He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder supportively. Derek looked into Stiles' eyes and it was surprisingly calm and serene, his gaze.

"I'll tell you my story," he said, as though he were speaking to Stiles alone now. "Only bear with me while I think about how to begin it."

He rubbed his hands together and twiddled with his fingers. Stiles remained next to him, looking at his lover's expression while he was thinking. Jacob and Allison looked alert and interested. Derek sighed once more and began to tell his story...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"The Hales are an old family," Derek began. "One of the most ancient of our kind. We were clan chiefs in our native land of Ireland. We were werewolves too. No one remembers when we became such. There are legends, very obscure legends, about one of the gods giving the curse to man."

"Jupiter," Stiles said.

Derek nodded.

"Jupiter," he went on. "Wotan. Depends where you come from. One of the gods supposedly cursed us to be this. It stems from our greatest ancestor. The Greeks called him Lycaon."

"Lycanthrophy," Stiles muttered.

"Yes," Derek affirmed. "As I was saying, the Hales were old Irish clansmen. Then later when people started to build cities, that's when they came."

He looked at Allison squarely before muttering the word: "hunters," and went on.

"They came from some other part of Europe. Not sure which. Maybe France. Well they knew what we were, and they began hunting us, turning the villagers against us. The villagers didn't know what we were, but the hunters shouted it on the rooftops. Kill the abominations."

Derek paused, inhaling. The last bit had come out with a tinge of bitterness.

"The villagers and the hunters harassed and slaughtered my ancestors relentlessly," Derek went on, Stiles massaging his shoulders gently, knowing this was hard. "They never suspected," Derek spat, "that we were just human beings who were different. They treated us like animals."

Derek paused and ran a hand over his eyes. Was he actually about to cry? Stiles embraced him supportively.

"Its okay Derek," Stiles whispered gently. "Calm down. Pause for a moment."

Derek nodded and held Stiles tight, inhaling the scent of his cologne and hormones. It calmed him, and after a minute he continued.

"Finally my ancestors decided to flee Ireland. My ancestor Kevin Hale stowed away on a ship bound for the new world. They say he lived on rats and scraps of stolen rations. At any rate he finally arrived at Massachusetts with his young wife Felicia."

Jacob was eying him with interest, all of them were. It was an interesting story. Scott groaned in his sleep, but slept on seemingly peaceably.

"Kevin and Felicia Hale, not wanting to live among other people because of the persecution they'd endured in Ireland, headed west. My family were probably some of the first Europeans to ever see the western US. There were no western states or territories, and it was all Indian tribes and largely uncultivated land. Well, my ancestor built the great Hale house, a mansion in its day, when even mansions were more quaint. Beacon Hills wasn't founded until much later. We lived in peace there for many generations. Until they came."

Derek was looking at Allison again. She looked slightly guilty under his stare. The stuff he'd said about werewolves being human beings whose only sin was being different had hit home to her. Derek noticed this and his gaze seemed to soften.

"Are you sorry for what they did?" he asked, his voice was surprisingly calm, before going on. "At any rate, the hunters were back. Not just any hunters, the Argents, the bane of me and my family. They tried to justify the killings they did. Claimed they were following some code their family created in France. Tried to make it all sound very noble. There was nothing noble about..."

Derek paused and sniffled, and then something none of them had ever seen before. Derek was bawling into his hands hysterically. Why had he made himself tell them all these things? Why was he about to bring up Kate? Because he was tired of holding it all in, keeping it to himself, and he wanted Stiles to hear it. Stiles could understand. He had lost his mother. He went on sobbing for several moments.

"Derek," Stiles comforted him gently, pulling him into another embrace.

Derek soaked Stiles' shirt with his tears, letting himself be held, letting himself be comforted as the fire and the screams all came back. This was Stiles, his soulmate, the one who understood and shared his grief. Finally he looked up at them all to continue, tears still in his eyes. Allison had tears in her's too. Her family had done a great evil that night.

"They tried to justify everything they did," Derek went on, bitter once more, the tears still flowing. "Every ancestor of mine they killed. They shot down my grandfather Jeremiah Hale between the old school and the old post office. That was nothing compared to what your aunt did."

Derek was glaring at Allison accusingly.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears running down her face. "Derek I really am. My Aunt Kate had no right. I'm not defending her Derek. She was wrong. I wish I could undo what she did. Please believe me."

Derek's glare softened again and finally he nodded.

"Who's Kate?" Jacob asked.

Derek sighed and bawled his hand into a fist.

"Kate," Derek paused, "is my ex. Allison's aunt, Kate Argent. She's the one who massacred my family. The great and ancient Hale family, gone, in a single night. Blotted out forever. She set fire to our house, the house my ancestors built. Only Uncle Peter and I are left."

For some reason Derek wasn't crying anymore, he just sounded sad and full of regret. It felt almost freeing to finally unbottle some of these pent up emotions.

"Wow that's quite a story," Jake said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Not all was lost," Derek replied hopefully, and here he looked at Stiles and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "After Kate I said I would never love again. She betrayed me. Love betrayed me, but I know Stiles will never betray me."

"Never," Stiles whispered.

"I found love again," Derek went on. "Not Kate's false love tinged with malice. True love."

He looked into Stiles' eyes, going on.

"Stiles you're so unselfish. You love everyone. You're loyal to a fault. You always do what you think is right. That's all the things I love about you. Don't be afraid anymore to be who you are. You're bisexual, I'm bisexual, and you know what? Its okay. Don't be something you're not Stiles. I like the real you, the one that comes out when you're loyal and you protect people. Don't let anyone tell you that's wrong- to be gentle and giving. Its your greatest power."

A single tear trailed down Stiles' cheek, but he smiled and nodded. Derek wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulder and hugged him up against him. Allison was smiling at them in spite of herself, her eyes watery once more.

"Well nice as this all is," a male voice spoke. "I'm afraid its all over."

Chris Argent stepped forward from the shadows and took aim at Derek. Stiles' eyes burned with fury and he jumped up, throwing his hand out. Chris Argent was thrown back several feet before hitting the ground, dropping his bow. Stiles stepped toward him, anger still in his every feature. He raised his hand again and Chris was thrown back into a tree, his bones crunching ominously.

"Stiles stop!" Allison cried out.

"You're not going to hurt Derek anymore," Stiles hissed.

He did a waving hand gesture in the air and fire kindled between his fingers. He twirled his hand around a few times before thrusting outward. A blazing ball of fire shot forth, hitting the tree a few inches above Chris.

"Please mercy," Chris pleaded shakily, standing to his feet and backing up against a tree. "Don't kill me. Stiles please."

"Mercy?" he asked in disbelief. "Where has your mercy ever been when you slaughtered people? You think Derek's family deserved what your family did? Mercy?"

Stiles paused, his eyes boring into Chris' furiously.

"Get away," he spoke in a low, yet threatening tone. "Now. Don't you ever come near Derek again. Understand?"

Chris nodded frantically and sprinted off like a bat out of hell. Stiles turned to Derek and his mate was watching him with amazement. He grinned and flexed his muscles, waggling his eyebrows, being his old goofy self. Everyone laughed. Stiles' grin deepened and Derek smiled back, finding a newfound respect and love for the boy. He couldn't stop being in Stiles' debt for saving him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Stiles was still grinning. What was more- Scott was finally awake. He groaned sleepily and broke into a smile at the concerned face above his.

"Allison," he spoke.

She smiled, tears coming fresh in her eyes, trying not to literally tackle him as they embraced.

"Scott thank goodness!" she exclaimed, planting kisses on his head. "I'm sorry I ever thought ill of you! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Stiles watched with an amused look, while Derek merely looked bored.

"What happened?" Scott asked confusedly. "I mean after I took an arrow for Stiles."

"Well," Stiles began. "I stopped the fighting with some weird kind of howl. I think my powers did it. Then Chris Argent showed up and tried to attack Derek, so I totally kicked some ass! Yeah buddy."

"Charming Stiles," Derek snorted at his boyfriend's antics.

"Whatever Sourwolf," Stiles retorted smirking. "You know you love me."

"Well now that the lovers are all back together," a male voice spoke.

They were all surprised to see Edward among them. Damn he was fast! Jacob was the only one who didn't seem surprised. He was used to the bloodsucker coming and going like a bolt of lightning.

"Hello again," Edward greeted, looking at Derek, and then Stiles with some curiousity. "I see, so he's changed you. I sensed a difference in you. You have grown far more powerful than I previously sensed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Stiles said rather loudly and obnoxiously. "I know I'm powerful. I'm just that good!"

"No tact whatsoever," Derek added, shaking his head.

"Hey don't try me," Stiles retorted, smirking.

"Glad to see you're back to your cheerful old self," Derek smirked back. "That's when I find you almost irresistable."

Stiles gawked at him.

"No seriously," Derek laughed.

"Tell me something," Stiles said, his tone suddenly more serious. "Why is it that I get so angry now when someone attacks you? I've never been more angry at Chris Argent in my life. I could have killed him! Then earlier I saw Jake's pack ambushing you and I...I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to protect you, and before I knew it I was acting on some mysterious rage."

"I think I can explain that to you," Derek nodded. "It isn't just you by the way. That's what I experienced earlier myself when I tried to confront Jake's pack on my own. I wanted to keep you safe. You see, werewolf mates aren't like human mates. We're much more protective. I'd never let anything hurt you Stiles. I..."

Stiles was smiling at him. Derek stopped. That smile did things to him.

"Nice as this all is we need to be getting to my place," Edward told them.

"What, your place?" Derek asked curiously. "Your house?"

"No my Cadillac," Edward said and smirked slightly. "Seriously though, this isn't a laughing matter."

He turned to Jake specifically now, and the wolf saw fear and worry there.

"They're here," he said in a low voice.

"The Volturi?" Jake asked. "Now?"

"They're nearby. Alice saw."

"Volturi?" Derek asked confusedly, letting the unfamiliar word roll off his tongue.

"Damn it!" Edward exclaimed angrily. "This couldn't come at a worse time. Now you're all going to get dragged into it."

"Dragged into what exactly?" Derek asked scowling.

"Look, the Volturi are rulers of our kind. The head vampires, you might say. They're very powerful and very dangerous, even to someone like you Derek. I doubt you could stand against them on your own, maybe not even your whole pack without help."

Stiles didn't like the sound of that.

"These Volturi are coming here?" Stiles asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Tomorrow," Edward confirmed. "We're almost sure they're here to destroy us, to finish what started two years ago. We don't have much time. Come with me."

Despite Derek's reluctance to enter a house occupied by vampires they all followed. Edward was right. They were part of it now. Jake had saved Scott. It was their turn to help save their new friends. Whoever these Volturi were, they were about to learn what it meant to go up against a Hale. Derek remembered the story he'd told of the greatness of his ancestors, and he felt a small swell of pride. It was a rare emotion. He was Derek Hale, last of his great house, and he would vindicate his kin. He looked to his side where his mate was walking beside him. Stiles smiled and he nodded, threading their fingers together. Whatever tomorrow or any day after that would bring, Derek wouldn't have to face it alone anymore. They would face it together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Why do these 'Volturi' want to kill you?" Derek asked.

He sipped his glass of ginger ale. Alice couldn't keep her eyes of him. Who could? He knew girls found him irresistable.

"Well they kind of lost face a few years ago," Alice explained. "There's nothing the Volturi hate more than being stood up and denied. I didn't think they'd be back, but I knew they'd carry a grudge."

"They're like the rulers of your kind?" Derek queried.

Alice nodded and inhaled, her face slightly flush.

"There's Marcus," Edward began. "The silent one. He's so old he rarely ever speaks or involves himself in anything. I doubt he cares one way or the other. Its Aro who's really dangerous. He knows how to twist things around. He's quite crafty in speech. As for Caius. Dangerous. Very impulsive, and a love for slaughter."

Edward shuddered, pausing.

"Then there's Jane, she can do this thing with her eyes. Its like being tortured by invisible things- spikes, whips, being stretched and pulled apart."

Edward's eyes were closed and a single tear streaked down his face. He clearly remembered the sensation.

"You'd wish for death," he finished, looking squarely at Derek now. "If it'd even effect you the same."

"Which is an advantage," Alice cut in enthusiastically. "It might not effect werewolves the same. It doesn't even effect all vampires the same. Take Bella for example..."

Their eyes all moved to Edward's wife, seated in an arm chair relaxing, her daughter Renesmee bouncing up and down on her lap.

"Nothing effects me," Bella spoke, breaking her usual quiet demeanor. "No vampire ability that we know of."

"That's very interesting," Derek mused.

"Do werewolves have abilities?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, of a sort. Not anything very sophisticated. Some can heal. Alphas have our own unique abilities. Really, we're just very good fighters."

"I'm a mage," Stiles added with a hint of pride.

"Yes," Derek agreed. "But not because you're a werewolf. Stiles gained his abilities when he was human. They've carried over with him into being a werewolf, but perhaps in some interesting and different ways."

Stiles looked thoughtful at that and so did Bella, surprisingly. Derek went on.

"Isaac can heal. Speaking of Isaac...I have no idea what's happened to he and Peter. I'm starting to worry."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves," Stiles said.

"But Stiles, this isn't like Uncle Peter. He's like me about our house. He wouldn't usually venture too far from it. I worry about him with his schemes. The pack's already small enough with Boyd, Erica, and Jackson gone."

"How small is your pack now?" Jacob cut in with curiousity. "Not that its my business," he added.

Maybe Derek wasn't a good alpha? His rival's eyes burned into him with a scowl, as though Derek had caught on to his meaning.

"I have a bunch of impulsive teenagers in my pack," Derek answered in a slight growl. "Teenagers do things like run off at a whim."

He looked sidelong at Stiles and softened.

"No offense," he added.

"Oh none taken," Stiles exclaimed. "No impulsive teenagers here. Nope."

Everyone laughed a little.

"Its just so interesting to meet other immortals you know," Alice ventured. "Actual children of the moon! We honestly didn't believe you still existed."

"Well surprise," Derek mused. "We didn't think vampires still existed. There's a good reason werewolves and vampires don't normally come together like this. You know as well as I."

"Its okay," Stiles said. "I'm here. Though its not exactly easy for me either. Its like I can't explain it. There's this tension in the air that's so thick you could slice it. Then there's this unexplained rage, this impulse to just attack. I'm having to calm myself too."

Derek nodded. Stiles clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip, as though to demonstrate to his mate. Derek felt it too. For him it was like a blazing fire of rage was being held off, deflected with just enough water to keep it controlled. He wondered if that's how Edward and Alice felt.

ooOoo

Chris had a missed call from a number he didn't recognize. He dialed and was surprised and nervous when Jane's voice answered.

"Yes?" she asked crisply.

"Oh um, Mistress Jane," Chris said nervously.

"Ah good Argent," she purred in a way he didn't like. "Did you manage to take out any of the mutts?"

"Well not exactly," Chris replied quietly.

There was silence for several moments.

"Not exactly?" Jane asked. Her tone was still calm, but there was something dangerous about it now. "Well than, you can explain it to me in person. I'll text you the directions."

Chris didn't like it.

ooOoo

Chris still didn't like it when he stepped out of his car nearly an hour later. Jane was standing in front of him flanked by someone he didn't recognize. He had long black hair tied neatly into a pony tail. He was tall and very slender, and was dressed in a crisp business suit.

"Greetings Mr. Argent," he said pleasantly. "You're already accquinted with Jane?"

Jane smirked at him. He didn't like this at all. Something told him this new vampire was even more dangerous in a way.

"My name is Aro," the vampire went on. "Always a pleasure to meet a mortal like yourself."

He gave a smile, but it was forced. Chris knew it.

"But ah...Mr. Argent," Aro went on silkily. "Its my understanding that you've undertaken a job from us. That you've been paid, but you haven't fulfilled your end of the deal. Explain please."

Aro was still gentlemanly and polite as ever, but Chris sensed something sinister in it.

"I shot two of the wolves with something I would normally employ," Chris said. "Monkshood, also known as Wolfsbane."

"I'm slightly familiar," Aro nodded.

"Well it didn't work like it normally would," Chris explained. "These aren't exactly normal werewolves are they?"

Aro gave Jane a look. Apparently they hadn't thought of that.

"You are telling me that Monkshood didn't kill them?" Aro asked sickingly sweetly with a flash of a smile.

"No sir."

Aro studied him for several moments. He didn't like it at all.

"Did it have any effects whatsoever?" Aro questioned after several moments, looking contemplative.

"Yes," Chris replied. "It did make them very ill, but not any different than aconyte poisoning for any normal human being."

"I see," Aro said softly. "Do you think maybe if you used a more potent concentration of Monkshood it could kill them?"

"Perhaps it could," Chris nodded.

Aro was silent once more, but Chris definitely didn't like the hint of a smile he spoke with next.

"Very good," Aro said cordially. "There's no problem then. You can assist us in the battle tomorrow. We're going to handle these wolves and some others. They have become a thorn in our flesh."

"A battle sir?" Chris asked uneasily.

"Surely you wouldn't object?" Aro questioned in a tone suggesting deep hurt if he would. "We are paying you after all. Just step up the potency of the wolfsbane."

"Yes, you are paying me," Chris agreed, but he still didn't like it.

"Very good then," Aro smiled widely. "Now Jane dear. Why don't you give just a small demonstration to Mr. Argent what happens to people who fail in the tasks we give them? Just a touch dear."

Jane smirked and fixed her eyes on him. Fire! Fire in his blood. Burning! Chris cried out and dropped to the ground, rolling around in agony. He began beating at his arms. It felt like little thorns were piercing his flesh.

"Stop please!" Chris begged.

"Jane," Aro spoke gently.

Jane nodded and the sensation stopped, but her cruel smile was still in place. Chris struggled back to his feet white as a sheet and breathing heavily.

"Do we understand one another Mr. Argent?" Aro asked, still polite and businessman-like.

Chris' eyes widened in fear and he could only nod frantically. Anything, just so he wouldn't feel that torment again. He should never have taken this job.


End file.
